Traditional ways of washing clothes are time-consuming and inconvenient. With improvement of life rhythm and life quality, urbanites increasingly need an efficient, convenient and hygienic way of washing clothes. A self-service way of washing clothes emerges at the right moment, thereby gradually forming a new consumption trend. Consequently, a coin-operated commercial washing/drying machine is used widely. The operation of the coin-operated commercial washing/drying machine is automatically controlled by a coin-inserting system, so that the coin-operated commercial washing/drying machine is easy to operate, needs no personnel on duty, greatly reducing management cost. Therefore, the coin-operated commercial washing/drying machine becomes a preference in public places such as schools, factories, and hotels.